


Baked Goods

by bry0psida



Series: Harringrove Advent [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bry0psida/pseuds/bry0psida
Summary: Steve develops an obsession with gingerbread.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Series: Harringrove Advent [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558885
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-Gingerbread
> 
> This *could* be seen as a connection to my fic darling, darling you should have been there. re: Steve's grandma making another appearance.

“Steve,” Steve hums in acknowledgement. “You do realise you’ve been staring at all this gingerbread for…” Billy checks his watch. “Coming up on ten minutes.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Steve doesn’t stop staring at the gingerbread.

“…Are you gonna get any?”

“No. None of it’s right.”

“Then why are you still here?”

Steve shrugs.

They finish the grocery shop without further incident. Billy wishes he could say the same for the next trip. Every consequent grocery run Steve gravitates to the fucking bakery like a moth to a flame. He _always_ stops at the gingerbread and he _always_ abandons Billy to finish shopping alone unless Billy all but drags him round by the wrist.

They don’t talk about it. Billy’s finding it so annoying he doesn’t care to ask, and Steve doesn’t care to bring it up.

At first Billy thought it was just their regular store’s gingerbread, but no, he’ll do this anywhere they go. Billy opts to end the shenanigans by shopping around for the perfect gingerbread. Nothing he brings home is ticking Steve’s incredibly anal and precise checklist. Billy tries men and houses, cookies and cake, biscuits and a literal loaf of bread, he even tries a syrup.

None of it is what Steve is after. He unravels the mystery one night in bed, their legs tangled together in the sheets, munching on some of the aforementioned baked goods. “My grandma used to make a lot of gingerbread when I was growing up,” Steve says around a mouth full of biscuit. “whenever I smell it, it makes me think of her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

Steve looks at him like it’s obvious. He gestures towards the kitchen island, piled high with treats. “‘Cause I knew you’d so something like this and I’d end up eating so much I got sick of it.”

Billy presses his lips together. “Maybe I went a little overboard.”

“A little? We’re having gingerbread, in all it’s various forms, for breakfast, lunch and dinner for at least the next week.”

Steve tells him to drop it after that, but Billy’s having none of it. In his free time he bakes, on his days off he bakes. It’s getting so out of hand he’s going to bed with flour on his hands and picking up right where he left off in his dreams.

“How long are you planning to keep this up?” Steve asks.

“’Til I get it right,” Billy replies.

“You know I can just ask my parents for my grandma’s recipe, right?”

Billy drops the unbroken egg into the powdery, buttery mixture. “You _have_ it?!”

“Technically no, my parents have it.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I didn’t want you to get it wrong. But you’ve had enough practice that you’ll probably ace her recipe now.”

Billy wipes his sticky hands off on his apron before leaning across the breakfast bar. He crowds into Steve’s space, so close their noses brush. “You, Steve Harrington, are an asshole.” Billy pulls away to lightly flick Steve’s nose.

Steve grins, grabs Billy by the chin and hauls him in for a kiss. “Love you too, Billy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short fic y'all. I really struggled with the prompt, this was the best I could come up with. 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://bry0psidawrites.tumblr.com) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bryopsida)


End file.
